


Ribs

by SpyKids69420



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hope is there for her, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Penelope is sad, platonic sex? is that a thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyKids69420/pseuds/SpyKids69420
Summary: “Alright, take off your shirt.” She instructs.“A bit forward don’t you think, Mikaelson?” Penelope chuckles at her own joke.“Shut the fuck up before I sew your mouth shut instead of your wound.”Or, the one where Penelope is sad and injured and Hope is a Good Friend™.





	Ribs

Penelope hates parties.

 

Okay, that’s a lie. Parties are the perfect opportunity to be the center of attention, and not to be narcissistic, but she loves that. And it’s a nice night, the woods are surprisingly calm nearing summertime.

Penelope just parties that involve the love of her life flirting with some new witch guy whose coven is allegedly older and richer than her own. Which she doesn’t believe, her coven was founded way before the Salem witch trials. With time came a lot of members, a lot of members which generate cash in many different ways. Mostly legal. 

And Josie is the love of her life. She’s also her ex; seven months were Penelope fell deeper into the unknown territory of love and romance down the drain. By her own doing as well. Breaking up with Josie made sense at the time. Thought she could villainize herself so the other witch would conclude that her co-dependency with her twin wasn’t healthy. And it kind of worked, she’s noticed Josie being more outspoken and stand up for herself much more as of recent. The only problem was, she didn’t welcome Penelope back with open arms. Because she’s over her.

That’s apparent to Penelope as she watches her ex flirt with the new boy across the bonfire. She doesn’t even remember his name, probably Dave. Or Mike. Some boring shit like that. And he probably doesn’t own half as many designer cape’s as she does. He’s also a redhead, which isn’t the most attractive feature on a guy…

 

Alright, now I just sound petty, she thinks.

 

Her and Josie have been broken up for three months now. That’s nearly half as long as they were dating. Penelope knows she’s allowed to flirt with whoever she wants. It just hurts. Because the first time Penelope ever fell in love, she had no idea how escape it. Loving Josie back then was the best feeling in the world. Now, it just hurts.

Penelope downs the rest of the cheap vodka in her cup before walking away from the gang of witches she was hanging out with, heading away from the drunk teenagers. She feels far more insecure than she’d ever let on and just needs to be alone right now. 

She gets far enough from the party before she rests her back against a tree and closes her eyes. She’s so tired. Physically and emotionally. If Penelope knew heartbreak would hurt this much, she wouldn’t of fucking fell in love in the first place. 

(That’s a lie.)

Her eyes are starting to sting. God, Penelope hates when she gets so emotional. All her life she was told to keep her emotions in the inside. She could still hear the sound of her mother’s voice in her ears after years of the same speech.

Never cry, Penelope. That shows your enemies you’re weak, and you need to be strong. For the coven. Never let your guard down, you need people to know your worth. I didn’t raise you to be an emotional mess, Penelope. Stop making a fuss of things and toughen up.

The first time she heard this she was seven and had just burnt her hand on a spell she’d messed up. She doesn’t hate her parents, not really. She guesses she just hates the fact that they made her an emotionally stunted mess of a teenager. She just hopes one day she doesn’t end up like them.

 

Her backs starting to hurt, and she doesn’t want to sit on dirt. So, in her half-drunk half-high mind, Penelope thinks it would be a good idea to climb this tree and sit on the lowest branch. Lifting her hands up to hold onto said branch, she braces herself so she can climb easier. She jumps up, and immediately falls back down. She jumps again. Falls back down again.

“Stupid. Fuckin’ wood.” She mutters to herself, ready to try again. She lifts her feet once again and is able to catch her hands around the branch. Finally. She’s pulling her weight up, and is mere seconds away from just sitting on that goddamn branch and-

“What are you doing?”

The voice coming from behind her startles her. Startles her enough to lose her grip and fall down the tree. Her torso scrapes against the wood as she falls.

“Ow, fuck me!” She feels a burning sensation on her stomach and looks down to see blood shine through her blouse. 

“Um,” She hears the voice again, turning around she sees Hope Mikaelson staring back at her with what looks to be a judgmental glare. “Are you okay?”

 

Hope Fucking Mikaelson just caught her falling off a tree. Great. Just Great.

 

Penelope likes Hope. She has this aura of ‘don’t fuck with me or ill rip your face off’ that the witch admires. And back when Josie got buried, she, Hope and MG made a pretty good team. That’s why its all the more humiliating that Hope just saw her fall off a fucking tree.

“I’m fine, Mikaelson.” She lies. “Go back to the party.”

She wants Hope to get the message and get a move on, but she sees the older girl move towards her.

“Shit, you’re bleeding.” Hope touches the red stain on her shirt and Penelope winces.

“No shit. Maybe don’t fucking touch it.” She grits through her teeth. 

Hope seems to immediately realize that touching the wound wasn’t a good idea. “Shit. Sorry!” She offers to the other witch.

“Its fine.” Penelope replies weakly, suddenly feeling more tired and pathetic than she did beforehand. “I’m just gonna go walk it off.” She’s about to trail away when a hand grips her arm, pulling her back.

“Penelope, you’re bleeding. I don’t think you can just ‘walk it off’,” Hope says. Her grip on Penelope’s arm loosens, now gently keeping her in place. “let me walk you to your room.”

Penelope looks Hope in the face, and all she can see is concern. Her eyes are still soar from the tears, and the other girl can undoubtedly see that. She feels vulnerable, being so close to someone she barely knows when she’s in such a bad state. But she is tired, and her stomach is bleeding, and Hope is offering.

Making up her mind, Penelope nods her head. Within a second Hope has her arm around her middle and is taking them back to the school.

 

Hope opens the door to her room and leads Penelope to sit onto the bed. Once Hope makes sure the younger girl isn’t going to fall over or pass out, she heads to the bathroom in search for a first aid kit.

Hope kneels in front of Penelope, opening up some bandages. “Alright, take off your shirt.” She instructs.

“A bit forward don’t you think, Mikaelson?” Penelope chuckles at her own joke.

“Shut the fuck up before I sew your mouth shut instead of your wound.” 

Penelope outright laughs at the other girls comment, but stays quiet. She looks down and thinks she can see an edge of a smile on Hope’s face, but she doesn’t concentrate too hard. She starts to unbutton her blouse, and then disregards it on the floor, left in just her bra and pants.

Hope knew the other girl was upset, clearly. But in that moment, she thinks Penelope looked even sadder. “What’s wrong?” She says softly, not wanting to be too loud for the injured girl.

Penelope looks down at her feet. “It’s just,” she starts “that blouse was Egyptian silk and it was so damn expensive and now its ruined forever.” Her voice cracking at the end, before breaking down into tears.

Hope’s feeling a little baffled. She’s never had to deal with other people emotions before. But now, she has resident ‘hbic’ Penelope Park breaking down right in front of her, over clothes. It’s not that she thought Penelope was heartless, it was just an unexpected turn of events for her night. 

Acting on instinct, Hope decides to sit the first-aid kit down and embrace the other witch in a hug. She holds onto Penelope’s back, while the crying girl muffles her sobbing onto Hope’s shirt collar. She can feel the bare skin of the younger girl’s middle. 

Penelope knows why she’s crying. Her life is a mess and she has no idea how to fix it. She’s too tired to care that she’s breaking down in front of someone who’s practically a stranger. Plus, Hope is warm and soft, not what she was expecting from the tribrid. She isn’t sure what she expected Hope to feel like, actually.

Hope cradles the back of Penelope’s head, lightly toying with her hair. She takes a breath and chooses her next words carefully. “Penelope. I don’t know why you’re feeling like this, but I’m gonna go out on a whim and say its not to do with your shirt. I’m not going to force you to talk, but I need you calm down so I can clean you up. Can you do that for me, please?”

Penelope freezes. It’s from shock, for sure. Why was Hope being so nice to her? She untangles herself from the other girl and looks into her eyes. Ocean blue eyes stares back at her, with nothing but warmth and understanding radiating from them. For a second, Penelope thinks she could stare into Hope’s eyes forever.

She wipes away her own tears before nodding her head and leaning back on her hands. Hope takes the signal and reaches for the warm cloth she shoved in the first-aid kit from the bathroom. She looks down at the cut on Penelope’s stomach. It not too deep, actually. It probably doesn’t even need stitches. Slowly, she rubs the wet cloth over the wound, cleaning up the blood. Penelope hisses at the sting.

“Sorry!” Hope shout-whispers, carefully getting rid of the blood. Once it looks clean enough, she decides to put the bandage on it.

Penelope is fixated on the other girl. She looks at her concentrated face, how she’s so careful not to hurt her. Hope’s being so gentle with her, Penelope wants to cry again. They’re close, she knew this before. But its just dawned on her how close they are. Penelope’s sitting on the edge of her own bed while Hope’s leaning over her, all but straddling her thighs. The older girl is still working on putting the bandage on her, but if she looked up, her and Penelope’s faces would be so close. So close that it would be very easy to close the distance between them. She doesn’t know where that thought came from, but she doesn’t feel like questioning it at this time.

“All done.” 

Hope soothes over the bandage onto Penelope’s skin, rubbing circles over the edges. She can feel the girl’s soft skin under her fingertips. She looks up to see if she’s okay and-

They’re a lot closer than Hope realized.

Penelope’s just- looking at her. Like really looking at her. Her gaze is fixed on her face, and Hope finds herself unable to break away. Her hands are still on Penelope’s arm and stomach, and she realizes how intimate the whole situation is. She doesn’t know much about the young witch, but she’s almost certain that the girl doesn’t like other people see her emotions. Hope can’t help but feel a little special. 

She doesn’t know how long they’ve just been staring at each other. She doesn’t know why they’re just staring at each other, but Hope figures she should leave before she does anything stupid.

“If you’re okay now, I should get going.” She says, making no effort to actually move.

Penelope swallows. “Yeah.” Its so quiet and barely there, it’s like she doesn’t trust herself with actual words.

“Okay.” 

But she’s still not moving. 

Hope thinks for a second. Penelope’s so close, and is being so open with her. She thinks about the best and worst outcomes of her next decision, before deciding.

“Unless,” Hope leans in a little closer to Penelope, their foreheads almost touching now. She looks down at the girl’s parted lips, before meeting her eyes again. “unless you want me to stay.”

Penelope’s not shocked at the other girls’ words. She hopes that her and Hope can become friends after tonight, because she’s really lacking in that department right now. But Hope’s offering herself to her right now. And, well, Penelope’s always been a sucker for a pretty girl.

 

“You should stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay i didn't look over this before posting so sorry if there is any grammar mistakes lmao. Idk if anyone reads Henelope fics, but if you are reading this then leave a comment to say whether i should keep writing more for this pairing if you want. Hope yall enjoyed!!


End file.
